Their Past History
by xoQueenieAox
Summary: Percy was heartbroken when his best friend left him when he was 12. He tried to move on, with his girlfriend, but no. Annabeth made many friends in CA but stayed true to her promise, she moved back. She found out Percy moved on, but did he really? Slight cussing, Mention of sexual activity. Percabeth Story, from the beginning.


**Hey everyone, who is actually gave this story a chance.**

 **Thanks for reading it :D**

 **If any of you read 'The Hidden Truth', of mine, I hope you won't go back. That is because this story is based off that story. That story was written when my I was new to FanFiction, and I didn't get enough time to think about the plot and any twists I can add.**

 **Also I was new to PJO fandom (No, I knew what Brason was lol, I just wasn't used to FanFiction fandoms)**

 **Plus I think that I like the original characters than the plain OCs, (fine, and some Mary Sues).**

 **I might twist the plot to move along with Percabeth without making it a slight AU or OOC.**

 **Also! There are minor cussing,a few mentions of sexual actions, and naughty things.**

 **If needed/asked, I will censor them/ make a different story rated M for the whole scene.**

 **So lets get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm no troller, so I am not Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot. Unless I decided to add some OCs.**

* * *

 **Prolouge.**

 **Third Person Point of View.**

 _ **Four Years Ago.**_

Echoes of laughter came from the cafeteria from a private boarding middle school.

All of the 6th graders sat at lunch, chatting, but mostly their attention was at a particular table.

Two 12 year olds, bent their heads down as the others taunt them. Their backs where almost forming a 'C', as they ate. One girl, one boy. They were considered the outsiders.

"Oh my god! Look its those losers, they are so perfect for each other!"

"Why aren't you guys holding hands, don't be shy assholes!"

An interrupter of laughter, before a hush from teachers patrolling the room. Adding the scolding of sit straight for the pair of loners.

Their other friend came over, and a stiffing laughter came from the bullying groupie. Their other friend sat down, putting his crouches to the side, and sighed.

"They are at it again aren't they?" he said mutely.

The two nodded. The girl, with blonde hair, and gray startling eyes, just stared down at her food. The boy, raven black, and sleek hair, and sea green eyes that showed the storming ocean, when he got angry. He tried not to get in trouble by not talking back, which took a ton of effort. Their other bestie, had curly brown ( **So sorry, I haven't been able to update/ reread the original PJO** ) hair, which was mostly covered with a Rasta hat, brown eyes, and had a leg disease, that left him to use of crouches, and hated disgusted looks from both teachers and students. Neither of them looked back, but just sat at their table, not paying attention to the mockery from behind them.

The bullies continued their ranting, and called insults to the three. None of the three however payed attention. It was a normal routine for them.

The girl, looked up for once, nervously and faced the raven haired, "Percy, I have something to tell you."

The third wheel of the conversation, looked worried and sad, like he knew what she would say.

"Yea Annabeth?" he said, still looking down at his lunch.

"I-I'm moving Perce, to California." Annabeth barely could say in a whisper sort.

Percy looked up in sadness, mixed with anger. His eyes grew deep green and swirling waves shined in his eyes, tears bearing the rims of his eyes.  
"No."

Percy stormed out, his best friend gone, forever.

The guy with the crouches, got up and heaved his way to confront his friend.

His curly brown hair waved in the wind, as he pulled up to the crying green eyed boy. The brown eyes sadden when he saw the state of his best friend.

Percy was sitting down on a bench just outside the courtyard behind the school. That was the place the trio hanged out mostly. Tears dripped from his eyes instantly before he sat down.

"Perce.." he sat down beside him.

"Grover, she promised. She promised we will be together no matter what," Percy whisper-yelled with his raspy voice from crying.

Grover patted him in the back,"She has no choice, you know her relationship with her father. Someday, she will be back."

He tried to explain but Percy payed attention, slightly. The hurtful words hit him, forcing out more tears.

* * *

Behind them stood the girl who caused it all, holding back her tears.

She couldn't stop them thought, as they burst out in gigantic amounts, as Percy stood up, full of hatred.

"You PROMISED to NEVER leave us!" he screamed at her.

Annabeth collapsed on the ground, before saying,"Please forgive me Seaweed Brain."

In her brain she screamed how much she loved him, but she knew he never felt it.

How much she cared about him, but should couldn't show it to him in time.

She had to leave the next day.

* * *

All those years were tossed away when she saw how hated Percy looked at her on moving day.

She tried so hard, to tell him she would be coming back in a few more years.

Best friends, neighbors, Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl. All that was gone.

* * *

The next day, Percy cried so hard, even his mom's blue cookies didn't cheer him up.

Everything reminded him about his Wise Girl. _HIS._

The bullying got worst as they teased him about his loss.

No one could call him Seaweed Brain, he refused.

 _No one. Just her._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this very short chapter.**

 **I'm very sorry its short. I have no motive of adding a prologue, but it was needed for this plot.**

 **Please review and favorite/follow.**

 **c:**

 **Until next time.**

 **~xoQueenieAox**

 **Friday, July 10, 2015**


End file.
